


Trodden Toes

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, M/M, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform, marieedd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Edd asks a favor of Marie. I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy!





	Trodden Toes

“I warn you, dancing with me comes at the risk of trodden toes,” Edd nervously satated to Marie. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking, not only because of the dance which was only a day away, but because he asked Marie to help him with a personal favor. Why did he ask her?

“Are you gonna quit your cry babyin’ or do you want me to show you how to dance?” Marie asked as she warmed up her body, stretching out her muscles.

“I’ve never dance with anyone, Marie. Forgive me if I seem apprehensive. I want this night to be memorable.”

Marie walked up facing Edd with her arms crossed, staring into Edd’s soul with those sharp eyes. Edd didn’t know if he should look away or not. Her eyes could shoot out knives if he took his guard away.

“So, you want me to teach you how to dance, huh?” her tongue snapped.

“Yes.” I think.

“Let me imagine. You and Eddy in the middle of the dance floor, under the disco ball with the most memorable slow song you’ve always dreamed about?

A bed of sweat dripped from Edd’s head. “Yes.”

“Fine. I’ll teach you,” Marie answered. Her face was still sour. It wouldn’t warm into that smile she used to look at him with. That was when they were dating. “Only because this would have been our night!” 

Edd felt his heart throb. The decision to break up with Marie was the toughest thing he ever had to do. His one wish was that Marie wouldn’t hold onto the break up.

“Gimme your hand!” she snapped, holding out her own hand with sharp deep red colored nails glistening in the light.

With a shaking hand Edd took Marie’s hand.

“Are you going to lead or is Eddy?”

“Lead?” Edd questioned.

“Do you know anything about dancing?” Marie wasn’t angry, she was just amused. It never occured to Marie that she and Edd never shared a dance in the years they dated.

“A-As I said dancing with me comes with trodden toes,” Edd nervously smiled.

Marie grunted in response. “Fine. Put your hand on my shoulder. I’ll put mine on your hip.”

Edd rested his hand on her bare shoulder. It conflicted Edd how he used to like the soft touch of her skin. Did he really like it? When he was dating Marie he felt as if he were running away from his fears. Himself. Now he was happy.

“Watch your feet.” Marie instructed. Her voice was still rather forceful.

Edd looked down as Marie stepped to the right, and then left. They started off slow letting Edd get the hang of the steps.

“Am I doing it right?” Edd asked.

“I don’t know. Do you see people looking at their feet when they dance?”

“Oh, right.”

Edd looked into Marie;s eyes. His heart began pounding all the more. Marie’s eyes weren’t at all like Eddy’s. Caring, understanding, and even a hint of trouble. That’s what Marie and Eddy had in common. The total opposite of himself. What attracted Edd to danger? To have fun and take a risk?

Edd’s fet suddenly tangled up nearly tripping up himself and Marie.

“You need to concentrate! Do you want to look like a fool!” Marie yelled, breaking up their stance.

Forgive me, Marie. I guess I lost myself to the moment.”

Marie’s face finally softened as a glisten of hope appeared in her eyes. “’Cause you were looking into my eyes?”

Edd’s face sunk. “Um, no. I was imagining Eddy’s.”

Marie’s face broke into that awful sad look. “Oh.”

Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. “Marie, the reason I asked you this favor is because I didn’t trust anyone else. I understand you still feel boitter. That doesn’t mean you should hold onto that grudge.”

Marie’s eyes descended to the floor. “You were the one.”

“The only?” Edd asked.

Hugging herself, Marie tried to return to her usual ‘bad girl no cares’ look. It was difficult. She wasn’t the person who she lead on. That’s what Edd learned while they were dating.

“You’re going to find someone, Marie. I know you will. And I did have fun when we were together.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you want to share another dance?” Edd asked.

“Can I put my head on your shoulder?”

“Sure.” Edd smiled.


End file.
